1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to food service apparatus, and more specifically to a bus pan cover.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional bus pan. A conventional bus pan 10 is of consistent size, and generally rectangular shape, defining an outer surface 12 and an inner surface 14, within which articles might be placed. Around the upper edge of the outer surface 12 is formed a rim 16, which facilitates the stacking of a plurality of bus pans 10 in addition to the rim 16 providing a hand hold for carrying. Furthermore, a pair of handles 18, are typically formed in opposing ends of the rim 16. The handles 18 are generally reinforced sections of the rim 16 to provide a more structurally sound grasping location. As described earlier, bus pan 10 has an inner surface 14, which defines a chamber 20. The chamber 20, is accessed through the bus pan aperture 22 formed by the opening in the rim 16 when in use. Therefore, articles are typically placed in the chamber 20 through the bus pan aperture 22, after which the bus pan 10 is grasped by the handles 18 and carried away.
If we now turn to FIG. 2, we can discuss how the bus pan 10 is typically used in the banquet and/or restaurant environment from which it gets its name. FIG. 2 is a depiction of the bus pan of FIG. 1 showing how dirty dishes and the like are placed therein. As can be seen here, a plurality of dirty dishes 24 have been placed into the chamber 20 through the bus pan aperture 22. Conventionally, this is done by a bus person whose job it is to travel from table to table after the patrons have left, in order to clear their dirty dishes 24. After filling the bus pan 10 with dirty dishes 24, the bus person will typically transport the full bus pan 10 to the kitchen for processing. While inside the kitchen, the bus person will typically obtain an empty, clean bus pan 10, which he or she will take back to the dining area. Many times these empty bus pans 10 are left in the dining area so that they are easily obtainable when a table needs to be cleared.
In an alternative scenario, such as the self-service buffet, people generally bus their own tables, at least part of the time. In such situations, the bus pans 10 are left in a variety of locations around the dining room so that it is convenient for the patrons to place their dirty dishes therein, while heading back to the buffet line to get more food. The problem with these prior bus pans is that the pans have virtually no aesthetic value, but are simply designed for their utilitarian purpose. As such, when they are left (as is commonly done) out in plain sight in a dining area, they reduce the quality of the overall dining experience for the patrons. What is needed is a method and apparatus for improving the aesthetic appearance of the conventional bus pans 10 without reducing their functionality.